


Pandemic

by JackAnne



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorating, Edging, F/F, Power Bottom, Rape/Non-con Elements, daddy - Freeform, strap on, thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackAnne/pseuds/JackAnne
Summary: Part of that All Wrapped Up Challenge organized by the lovely canary986.All my love and respect to Verse.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Pandemic

“Hey”  
“Finally you’ve called”  
“I was busy”  
“Yes? You think I don’t know”  
“Ann”  
“What Ann? What? You have a wife and a kid”  
“It’s been hell around here and”  
“Is it? Seriously? You haven’t called me, us, for two days, during a pandemic, and you being in a hospital, I don’t want to talk to you right now, Harry come on here to talk to your mother”  
Ann passed the phone to her son, who was nearly 5 years old. Marian approached too, looking at her a bit wary.  
“Finally she cared to phone us?”  
Ann nodded without saying much, she watched as her son was talking to his mother, he was full of laughs and joy now, Anne always had a way of making him laugh. After a couple of minutes he was clearly bored and finally gave the phone back to his mother who then passed it on to Marian.  
“You have no excuse not calling us”  
“Hello Marian”  
“Hello back”  
“I am sorry for not calling, it’s been crazy busy and the majority of the doctors couldn’t get 5 minutes rest and”  
“Come on Anne, I am sure you could have had 5 minutes, five”  
“Well I have spend those 5 minutes, eating and resting you know, I haven’t stopped being here for 3 weeks and”  
“How are you?”  
“Iam ok, tired, really tired”  
“Any light in the tunnel?”  
“As things are going I don’t know, really, its been an ok few days and then really bad”  
“Ok, any chance you would be coming home for Christmas?”  
“That’s what I am trying to do, I am covering shifts in order to get 3-4 days at Christmas.”  
“Are you careful? We hear so many stories of doctors and nurses getting sick and”  
“I am ok for the time being”  
“Ok, please please take care of yourself, you cant save everybody, you know it, I love you”  
“I love you too sis”  
Marian moved the phone from her ear and hold it up waiting for Ann to get it.  
Ann stared at it a bit and and then placed it on her ear again.  
Anne could listen to her breath.  
“So you wont talk to me”  
“That’s what you deserve”  
“I miss you guys so much”  
Ann didn’t answer.  
“You don’t miss me?”  
“Why you care how I feel now? You didn’t care when I told you I didn’t want you to volunteer at London hospitals? You could have stayed a York Hospital and”  
“Doctors were needed in London, we aren’t going to have the same discussion again and again”  
Both of them went silent.  
“Ill try to steal a couple days on Christmas, that’s why I am putting so many days of work”  
“You better”  
Anne smiled.  
“You miss me?”  
“What do you think?”  
“I keep watching our videos on my phone and those pics of you naked, laying in our bed”  
“I am having trouble sleeping without you”  
“Your thought is keeping me sane in this madness, babe”  
“Anne”  
“How much I have missed your body, your skin”  
“I miss your fingers inside me all the time”  
“Don’t tell me such stuff”  
“Why?”  
“You drive me crazy, I lose my focus”  
“Please keep safe, please, I don’t know what ill do if something happens to you, if I lose you, ill lose my mind”  
“Is everything ok around the estate?”  
“My god, I tell you this and you talk to me about Shibden and”  
“And what do you want me to tell you? When you say things like that? I am a doctor Ann, the country, the world is on fire, I cannot sit around doing nothing”  
“You weren’t sitting around, you were in our local hospital and”  
“I don’t have time for this conversation again”  
Again silence.  
“Everything is fine, John has been awesome, he helps me a lot and”  
“He helps you a lot? What do you mean by that?”  
“I meant he keeps everything at order”  
“John has no place to be around you, I pay him to keep the land in order, what do you need him for?”  
“Nothing, that’s what I meant, he keeps everything around here in order and he keeps Harry busy too”  
Anne said nothing.  
“Anne”  
“Maybe he can keep my wife in order too? My bedroom”  
“Maybe you want me to shut the phone?”  
“Don’t you fucking dare”  
“Why, what are you going to do?”  
Anne said nothing again.  
“I love you” Ann said.  
“Do you?”  
Ann smiled at her wife’s answer.  
“How things are going? We don’t know what to believe watching the news”  
“It’s been hard, not as tragic as they make it out to be, but hard, so many people, you feel useless you know, being lost like this and”  
“I know”  
“Ok then”  
“Ok”  
“I got to go get some sleep”  
“Ok”  
“Tell Harry I love him so much”  
“I will”  
“And tell John he is not allowed inside the house”  
“Oh he doesn’t come inside the house, we have the chaumiere for our meetings” Ann laughed at her joke, while Anne remained silent.  
“Baby”  
“Don’t baby me”  
“I am teasing you”  
“ANNE John loves and respects you so much, he wouldn’t dare to do anything that cause concern to his mistress”  
“He loves you more now, everybody loves you more, all of my people, love you more now”  
Ann smiled again.  
“How couldn’t they not, my angel”  
“But I love you”  
“Do you?”  
“Anne stop it”  
“If something happens to me”  
“Nothing will happen to you”  
“Listen to me for a minute, if something happens to me, i want you to move on, you are young and Harry needs a parent, and “  
“Stop it, I don’t want to hear this, I ll never ever move on from you, you know it”  
“I love you so much”  
“I know”  
“Never doubt about it, never”  
“I know it baby”  
“You came into my life and changed everything, everything, how many years I have spoiled wondering around, trying”  
“Anne I don’t want hear such things please, I cant” Ann started crying.  
“Ok, ok ill stop”  
“Hurry back to me please”  
“I will”  
“Hurry or ill send you pics of John in our bed”  
Anne went silent again, and Ann laughed.  
“I got to go”  
“Ok”  
“Ill call again tomorrow”  
“Ok”  
“I love you”  
“I love you”  
“Remember my fingers are longer than anyone elses”  
“I remember”  
“My god I miss you”  
“Everything is ok baby, don’t worry about us, we are being taken cared of, and Marian is great support, she misses you too so much, she may not say it”  
“”I know, I miss her too, and I am so happy she is there with you guys.”  
“Ok then”  
“Ok”  
“Just shut the phone Anne”  
“Ok, I will”  
“Ok”  
Ann heard the click and squeezed the phone in her arms. Please God, please bring her back to me.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn I managed to get off from the hospital and now the snow is going to stop me from getting home, Anne thought as she was continuing driving amid heavy snow falling. The news and radio alerts on the car were informing drivers that heavy snow on the North is making traffic very difficult and offering places where they could spend the night if they were near York or Halifax instead of trying to arrive home in one of the country roads where there was a chance they could stay on the road for hours and even not manage to arrive.  
She didn’t care really, it was Christmas Eve and she promised Ann she would be home. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ann looked outside the windows again and again, it was snowing so heavily, she started doubting Anne would be home for Christmas. They talked earlier in the day, Anne told her she didn’t want to call her constantly, she wanted to focus on the road and Ann didn’t want to pressure her more, she wanted her to arrive safe, even if it mean Anne could spend the night in one of the BB or a small hotel and arrives tomorrow. She just wanted her to be safe and sound.  
As she touched the window glass her son hugged her from behind, it was nearly Christmas Eve they had to get down for their Christmas dinner. She turned grabbed her son, raised him on her arms, kissed his cheeks and walked outside her bedroom. Harry rushed away from her arms and into his aunts who was waiting for them on the ground floor hall. They were having dinner the 4 of them, Ann, Marian and Anne’s beloved cook and former housemaid Cordi as she was called lovingly by those living at Shibden.  
“Its already eight thirty” Marian said.  
Ann nodded , it was time to sit down and eat, they promised Harry they will watch the Polar Express afterwards so he was getting very anxious about it.  
Ann and Cordi started setting the table. Unlike the usual Turkey they started having stuffed chicken for Christmas Eve due to Harry not liking the Turkey meat at all, and since Aunt Ann and Major Lister were dead for some years now, Ann convinced Anne that there wasn’t nothing wrong eating chicken instead, and even better that it was one of the old chickens that they had bread at the estate, Anne was so hands on with everything around her land, that she made sure, almost everything raised here whether meat or green, was biological and it didn’t include any chemicals whatsoever. Anne was still an avid shooter of course, something that Ann looked her down on, but she couldn’t persuade Anne to drop all her traditional countryside habits.  
“Everything looks fantastic” Marian said as Ann and Cordi started bringing the food while Harry had already started grabbing a couple of French fries.  
“Harry please, manners” Ann said and her son stopped immediately. He waited until everything was on the table and his mother and Cordi sat at the table.  
Ann sat opposite on one of the center chairs of the table, while the head of the table chair of course was empty. Marian was at far, beside Harry while Cordi sat next to Ann opposite Harry. Ann grabbed her sons hand, who again started to move nervously.  
“Harry, prayer first” He looked and his mother and opened his hand, mingling their fingers, a move that reminded Ann how Anne was holding her hand when they were walking together.  
“You want me to say it?” Marian said?

“No, it’s Harry’s duty” Cordi said, while Ann turned and smiled. Cordi was very traditional on such things and of course very loyal to things down at a certain pace and certain order. Harry as the male heir of the mistress of the house, was of course the Lord of the house and Cordi was dotting on him as she dotted on Anne and even more, Harry was also the one who placed the star on decorating the Christmas tree. She also has been preparing him for the prayer for the last couple of days and she waited this moment with quite agony. Ann smiled at her son, who was the spitting image of his mother of course, and squeezed his hand.  
He bowed his head, grabbed his aunts hand and looked at Cordi who nodded to him.  
“Me and Cordi read a lot of prayers in the internet and I must say I liked this one” Harry said with a very serious voice, Ann looking down at him a bit unapprovingly while Marian tried to hold her laugh.  
Harry took a deep breath and a serious look and he started with a low but steady voice.  
“Let the just rejoice, for their justifier is born. Let the sick and infirm rejoice, for their savior is born. Let the captives rejoice, for their Redeemer is born. Let slaves rejoice, for their Master is born. Let free men rejoice, for their Liberator is born. Let All Christians rejoice, for Jesus Christ is born.”  
Saint Augustine of Hippo  
There was a small silence and then Ann moved to hug and kiss her son.  
“Mum” Harry complained, while Marian too hugged her nephew and kissed his head.  
After that Ann served her son and they all served themselves and started eating and talking, taking great care not to mention Anne’s absence. Ann had told her son and the rest earlier in the day that his mother wasn’t going to be there, so her arrival would be a surprise and she was pleased now, because it did look like Anne wont manage to arrive tonight, and she was patient to wait until they were sat to watch the movie, to steal a few moments and phone Anne, she couldn’t just don’t know where she was and if she was staying elsewhere. Dinner went along fine, and as everyone was nearly finishing Marian got up to get desert.  
She walked towards the kitchen and while she started placing the pudding on the desert plate, she heard a car sound. It was odd that someone would choose to come to the back of the house, Marian thought, especially since it was Christmas Eve and nobody was expected. And then she heard footsteps, heavy footsteps, boots infact approaching the kitchen door and she started feeling scared a bit, but before she managed to move, someone was unlocking the kitchen door, omg how in the world security didn’t work, was her last thought as she turned towards the door, and started throwing the pudding towards the predator.  
“Marian what the fuck” Anne yelled, feeling the pudding on her eyes and head, thank God the plate hit the door. Marian was stunned, seeing Anne with pudding all over her snowed face, while holding a heavy clothes bag. Marian didn’t manage to say anything because a small man rushed inside the kitchen straight to his mother’s legs.  
“Mama” Harry screamed. Anne throwed the bag down as she lowered her body and hugged her son strong trying not to fill him with pudding, Marian trying to wipe the pudding from her face now with napkins. Cordi followed behind her son, looking surprised and very happy.  
“Mam” Cordi said. Anne raised her son from the ground, kissing his face.  
“Let me look at you, wow you have grown up so much, how tall are you?”  
Her son sat straight up, trying to show off to his mother.  
“I don’t know but mummy says I would be as tall as you, maybe even taller as long as a I drink my orange juice and eat my dinner” As Harry was talking Ann finally walked inside the kitchen too. She smiled, but didn’t move towards her wife, keeping her distance.  
There was a heavy tension between them, ever present as always when these two were in the room.  
“Lets get inside” Marian said, as she grabbed Anne’s heavy bag.  
“Are you safe” Ann asked, watching her keep on hugging and kissing her son nonstop.  
“Yes, I had a test just before I left” Ann nodded, as Harry left his mothers arms and rushed inside the living room again. Anne hugged her sister and then kissed Cordi.  
“Mam you didn’t informed us you were coming”  
Anne looked at Ann.  
“I didn’t want them to get their hopes up in case you didn’t manage to arrive amid such snow”  
Anne nodded.  
“Nothing could keep me away from you” Anne said, not caring for the others present. Marian and Cordi left the room as silence filled the kitchen.  
“You look beautiful” Anne said taking on her wife’s appearance.  
Ann was wearing a tight black dress that was hugging her body. It wasn’t do daring but left her collarbone exposed. Anne couldn’t take her eyes off.  
“You look tired” Ann answered, watching the lines of her wife’s face, forehead, eyes, more prominent.  
“I am rested now” Anne answered.  
“Just being around you, takes every weight off my shoulders” She hardly finished her sentence, and she felt Ann’s lips on her face, cheeks, eyes, forehead, while she wrapped, her hands around her head.  
“I hate you” Ann said, making Anne smile.  
“Why didn’t you call?”  
“I didn’t want to upset you in case I didn’t make it home tonight, I was going to call you if I was going to stay elsewhere”  
Anne finally raised her hands, hugging back, squeezing Ann’s body on hers, Ann continuing to kiss her, face, neck, lips.  
“Babe, I am tired, give me a second please” Anne said.  
Ann brought their foreheads together.  
“Marian really got you with that pudding” She laughed.  
“ She did”  
“Lets get you washed and cleaned up” Anne nodded. She passed her hand on Ann’s and their fingers interwined. As they walked from the kitchen towards the hall and the stairs Anne raised her hand and kissed Ann’s inside hand, on her vain. They got in their bedroom and Ann slipped her hand off Anne’s. She shut the door and laid her body on it, watching her wife taking her watch off, and left it on the beside table. Her presence filled the room.

Her tall strong build. Anne walked towards the bathroom, taking off her clothes, Ann following behind her. She took everything off, straight for washing, standing there naked, walking inside the shower, while Ann seeing watching every move her body made, her muscles, her back, her neck, the water running throu her body, her hair. She closed her eyes, and breathed out. Anne was home. She walked outside the bathroom and opened the closet, she got a black jean and a navy and green dark blue sweater, hugging it, taking the scent in and left them in bed. She heard the water stop and left their bedroom leaving Anne alone.  
“Everything all right?” Marian asked as Ann came down.  
“yes”  
“You knew she was coming, with such a snowstorm”  
“She wanted to be home tonight” Ann said without talking it further. She approached her son who was sitting on the sofa watching his movie, she grabbed him and sat him on her lap.  
“Where is mama”  
“She would be down soon don’t worry” Ann reassured him.  
She looked at him as he watched, the way his eyes moved focusing on the screen, his eyebrows, the move of his head. Everything Anne, she thought. She hugged him strong.  
“Mummy” he complained. He was getting older, reacting to overly affectionate gestures more and more, Ann smiled. Marian sat beside her. Cordi had already set the table for Anne to eat.  
About an hour after Anne came down, and walked straight in the kitchen. She gave Cordi a kiss on her cheek.  
“How are things” She asked.  
“Much better now that you are back mam”  
“Is there anything I need to know?”  
“No mam, I am sure Ms Lister has been keeping you updated”  
“Well someone should update me on Ms Lister too”  
Anne waited for a few seconds, while Cordi stopped indulging herself with the kitchen and turning back to face her.  
“Everything is fine mam, now that you are back. Naturally she was very upset, all this time you have been missing and, but now everything is ok”  
“Hmm, something happened? You hesitated a bit there?”  
“No mam, nothing”  
“Elisabeth”  
“Well you know mam, how she gets when you are missing for sometime, let’s just say, she was a bit blue”  
“Hmm, and Harry?”  
“Harry has been brilliant, missing you of course, but nothing could keep him at the house, especially after school was out, and he had everyone at the estate and his aunt dotting on him, he has become rather spoiled in the 3 weeks you aren’t here mam”  
Anne smiled.  
“Don’t worry, Ill bring him down”  
Cordi smiled back.  
“As if you weren’t spoiled by your aunt mam”  
Anne smiled back.  
She kissed her loyal housemaid again and left the room.

Ann and Marian were watching a movie still, when Anne finished eating, Harry seemed to be snoozing, getting in and out of sleep in his mother’s lap. Anne got up and walked infront of her wife, taking her son off her hands. She sat on her big chair, holding her son in her arms, while he hugged her strong and laid his head on her shoulder, sleeping.  
“He missed you” Marian said.  
“I missed him too” She hugged him strong, taking his scent on her.  
Its was after midnight and Marian decided it was time to leave the couple alone.  
She kissed hugged and kissed Ann and then she got up and walked towards her sister, kissing her head too.  
“Merry Christmas Antsy, iam so glad you are here”  
“I love you too Marian” Anne said, in a very rare show of words affection towards her sister.  
Ann turned her body in the sofa and raised her legs, semi laying, while keep on watching TV while Anne couldn’t take her eyes from her.  
“Stop it” Ann said.  
“Stop what?”  
“Stop looking at me”  
“I cant”  
“Harry is asleep”  
Ann nodded.  
“I ll go put him in his bed”  
“Well you can try”  
“Hmm?”  
“He has been sleeping with me”  
“Really? From when?”  
“Well, for sometime”  
“Since I left?”  
“Not exactly but pretty much”  
“Everyday?”  
Ann avoided answering.  
“Why? He loved sleeping in his room, in his bed, apart from when he runs in our bedroom early in the morning at weekends”  
Ann didn’t answer again.  
Anne got up and left the living room, walking up the stairs to get her son in his bedroom. He was still on his clothes, she looked around for his pyjs, and saw them on his desk chair. She laid him on his bed, and started undressing her son.  
“Harry” She whispered.  
“My little man”  
He opened his eyes slowly.  
“Do you want to go to the bathroom”  
He moved his head, saying no. Anne dressed him on his pjs and laid him on his bed.  
She kissed his head, while her son was still on hugging her.  
“Mama are you going to stay up for Santa?”  
“I will do my best, but I am so tired from work, you are going to have to forgive me if I fall asleep, but I am pretty sure Santa is going to get you your gift, you have been such a fantastic boy”  
“Don’t sleep before mummy does”  
“Hmm, why”  
Anne watched as her son opened his eyes.  
“Mummy couldn’t sleep, she is been having bad dreams, so I stay up until she sleeps first, so she wont be afraid” Anne kissed her sons head again.  
“Don’t worry. I wont. I am back now and mummy has nothing to be afraid of. Thank you for keeping her safe.” She covered her son with his heavy blankets and left his room.  
It was dark when she went down in the living room. Ann wasn’t there and Cordi was probably went to sleep too. Anne walked the house for a bit, taking it all in. Shibden. Her home. Her legacy, her heritage. The place where she and Ann became a family. She looked around and went to meet her wife.  
She opened her bedroom door, to find Ann taking off her dress. She walked behind her back and Ann dropped her hands, and let Anne do it. She unzipped it and that glorious back was revealed. Ann was wearing black underwear, that were such opposite to her white, almost milky skin. Anne didn’t push the dress down, instead she passed her hands around Anns waist and dragged her on her body. Taking her scent in. Laying her head on her shoulder, as Ann passed her hand to reach her face.  
“God I have missed you”  
Ann said nothing. She slipped away from Anne’s embrace and moved to her closet taking the dress off. Anne started taking off her clothes too. Standing there, watching her wife. Ann was angry. Anne smiled at herself. This was going to be interesting.  
As they both got undressed Anne watched as her wife opened one of their closet drawer and took the strap on out. She kept her bra and panties on as she walked towards Anne who was on her black t shirt and boxers now. She stopped about a step away from Anne waiting for her to take the rest of her clothes of.  
“You wont talk to me?” Anne said.  
“I don’t think there is anything that needs to be said, not tonight” Ann answered.  
Anne finally took her shirt and boxers off as Ann nodded for her to open her legs so she could place the strap on, on her. She was hard on her movements, and choosing the leather black traditional one that wasn’t made to please Anne too. As she stretched it and buckled it on Anne’s hips, rather harsh, Anne grabbed her hands.  
“You probably forgotten who is the Daddy here” Anne said. She held her hands strong, around Ann’s vains, and she could see that she hurt her a bit, so she dropped her hands immediately. Ann looked at her for a bit and turned, taking her bra off and her panties and laying in bed naked. She wasn’t ok, Anne could see that. She was angry, mad at her, probably hurt too. At Anne deciding, and leaving them to go to London. It wasn’t so much the want to help but more for Anne not taking in account what Ann wanted her to do. She stood there for a second. Above her wife, looking at her, with her hair all messed up, around her head. Her breasts so soft and full and round, and her belly that carried her son, and that triangle that was the center of her universe, she moved to wet the strap with her hand.  
“No” Ann said.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I am ready”  
Anne lowered herself towards her wife, getting between her legs. She approached her face to her wifes, holding it with her two hands.  
“Damn your eyes, they are so green, and sometimes blue”  
But Ann wasn’t in a mood for romantism. She placed her hand between Anne’s legs and grabbed the strap, trying to push it inside her. Anne started kissing her face and neck, but Ann was avoiding her, causing Anne to stop moving. She grabbed her hands and kept her still.  
“Babe”  
Ann turned her face away.  
“Ann”  
Again she tried to kiss her lips, and this time succeeded, but Ann kept her lips closed, while against started moving her hips up and down trying to move Anne’s strap close to her center. Suddenly Anne turned them around with Ann being on top. She dropped her hands and stayed there.  
“Here, you can do everything you like” Ann watched as Anne crossed her hands behind her head, laying back.  
Ann stood there for a minute. Looking at her wife. She was so beautiful, so strong, tall and handsome. She raised her body and placed her hand on the strap on and moved her hips around it, slipping it slowly inside her, closing her eyes, she lowered her body, feeling a bit of pain, it was hard and not at all slippery. She sat there, getting used to, while using Anne’s firm body, her strong legs and thighs to support her. She slowly started moving her hips, taking it all in, she ground her hands on Anne’s legs and started a steady rythym, causing friction between her legs and vagina. Slowly, steadily, it was making her hot and wet.  
Anne never stopped watching her, starring at her angry too, angry and so hot, so hot and crazy for that out of this world woman that was her wife, that belonged to her. Fuck. She felt her head was going to explode, sweat on her forehead, her legs, her thighs wanting to move, crush the strap on inside Ann, who had started now making those noises that were driving Anne crazy. She finally relented and raised her body, bringing her head to Anns breasts.  
Oh how much she missed them. Holding them, feeling their weight, how round they were, those rose colored nipples, those circles that she would so oftenly bruise with her teeth, such tender white pale skin that the slightest bite could hurt them. She started sucking, one of them, rounding it with her mouth, kissing, leaking around it, and sucking again, feeling Ann starting pushing her body on her, she now moved her mouth to her collarbone, sucking there, on that center, that lower neck and then the other breast, trying to take it all in her mouth, while Ann was fucking the strap on now with abandon.  
She could feel her, going faster and her breath getting shorter, and god, she started moving her hips now, pushing inside as much as she could in this position. Fuck, fuck, finally Ann placed her hands around her back, and she started to buzz around her, passing her nails on her back, in that familiar move, not scratching, not squeezing, just passing them on, so Anne could feel them.  
And then that small gesture, that drived Anne crazy, the way she would place her hand at the back of her neck and touch her, so soft, so tender, pushing her towards her body more and more. Anne opened her eyes now, only to find Ann watching her as they were fucking. She too passed her hands now around Ann’s back, holding her close, Ann moved her legs around Anne’s waist, while starting to make more strong, painful sounds.  
“You take me so well don’t you” Anne told her, daring her, looking her in the eyes.  
Ann grabbing her hair now, riding her in full.  
“Yeah You ride your pony so well”  
Anne said again and this time Ann kissed her, to make her shut up. Anne took her lips with so much thirst, they started consuming each other with their mouths, while moving like crazy together, Ann was near she could feel it, so she pushed her down, losing her control and started fucking her as deeper and stronger as she could not caring if she was hurting her, with Ann having her hands and legs around her pushing her more and more, finally Ann came, feeling the walls squeezing the strap on and taking it so much inside. Anne started kissing her face again, “God I love you, I love you so much, my baby”  
They stayed there for some minutes, until Ann placed her hand between them and took the strap off. She made a gesture, pushing Anne up from her but Anne wasn’t moving. She tried again more strongly but still Anne wasn’t moving. She tried again this time moving her body and hands.  
“No, Ann” Anne grabbed her hands again.  
“Look at me, baby look at me, Adney”  
“No, don’t Adney me”  
“Ill Adney all I want”  
“Get off me”  
“So you fucked me right and now you want me to get off, no”  
“Anne”  
“What? Your angry, I get it, talk to me”  
Anne finally moved, and laid next to her, taking the strap on off.  
Ann got up and went straight for the bathroom.  
“Don’t bother wash up, I am not finished”  
“Well I am finished” Ann answered. Something that angered Anne so much. She got up too and rushed in the bathroom grabbing Ann who was moving like crazy to get away getting her back in bed. She got between her legs again holding her hands above her head, and started kissing everything she could, stretching Anns body, her breasts touching her wifes breasts and her legs now opening her wifes as much as she could, she left one hand and placed it between hers wife, starting to rub the lips, feeling Ann’s body instantly responding.  
“Are you finished?” She started yelling. “Are you?” “Are you?”  
Ann started crying and Anne stopped. She dragged her on.  
“I am sorry baby, I am sorry” She started kissing her face.  
“God I am sorry, I am sorry.” She started kissing her belly and her collarbone and face and hands. Ann stopped crying as Anne slowly came back up, and started kissing her face and tears away.  
“I won’t go back to London, I already informed them, I am back in my regular position in our hospital ok?”  
Ann didn’t answer. They just stayed there, hugging and holding themselves close, Anne between Anns legs, with their hands tangled in their bodies, only their breaths being heard.  
“I don’t know what I would have done if you got sick, or died” Ann whispered breaking the silence.  
“Shhh, iam here”  
“I, I, I would have left Harry behind iii”

“Shhh I am here”  
Ann started crying again, started kissing her wifes face.  
“I love you so much”  
“I love you more” Anne said.  
“Fuck me Pony”  
“Fuck me, make me feel you inside me”  
They started kissing again, Ann grabbing Annes hair, pushing her mouth inside hers, while Anne passed her hand between them, shoving two fingers inside her wife.  
“Harder”  
Anne started crying too, while pushing more and more and more, grounding her fingers inside her wife, feeling herself so close, her clit throbbing as if it was about to burst, finally feeling Ann’s hand touching her.  
“Yes, babe, yes” They started loving together, as much as they could, until they both lost themselves to each other.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
It must have been four, five hours after, when she felt Ann moving. She slept totally exhausted after their hard fucking. Anne didn’t sleep. She couldn’t. She was holding her baby. Feeling her. Checking her breath. No. She wasn’t sleeping. She didn’t want to sleep.  
“Baby, let me move, my back hurts” Ann said. Anne flexed her hands a bit so her wife got some room to move. Ann turned in her arms and looked at her. She passed her hand on Anne’s face.  
“You got older” Ann said.  
“What? I did not”  
Ann touched the wrinkles on her forehead.  
“I like it, they way you grow up”  
“I am not that old”  
“I know”  
“You didn’t get any sleep”  
“I ll sleep later”  
“When? You son is gonna run down in a couple of hours, checking for Santa and his presents, you need to get up and get them”  
“Where did you hide them this time?”  
“At the stables”  
“What??? Its freezing out there, I am not going to get them, we have so many rooms here” Anne said as she turned and checked the huge antique thermometer they had in their bedroom wall.  
“He searches every room, you know we cant leave them inside the house anymore, he started suspecting about Santa not being real”  
“Well he is old enough”  
“Anne”  
“What he is old enough to know the truth, I don’t know why we have to”  
“Pony”  
“Who was going to get them if I wasn’t here?”  
Ann didn’t answer.  
“Ann”  
“John”  
“John?”  
“Well yes, I told him Ill text him early in the morning”  
“Youll text him? What?””  
“Pony”  
“The hell you will text him, you delete his number right now”  
Ann smiled. She grabbed her wifes face in her hands.  
“Baby”  
“Don’t baby me, you should have told Marian”  
“I couldn’t tell Marian, its freezing out there and so much snow and its early in the morning”  
Anne dived her head in her wifes breasts, staying there between them, while Ann starting to buzz her back with her fingers.  
“You know I cant bear the thought of anyone else around you”  
“And you know I only have one daddy”  
Anne smiled and raised her head up.  
“Say it again”  
“Daddy” Ann said this time smiling.  
“Why are you smiling about”  
“Nothing”  
“Tell me”  
“Adney, tell me”  
“I own you, don’t I Daddy” Ann said looking at her wife straight in her eyes.  
Anne didn’t answer. She just laid again between her wifes legs, feeling her whole body under her. Suddenly she felt a slap in her buttock.  
“Now go get our presents Santa” her wife yelled, as Anne grabbed her hands and started kissing her.  
“Your so going to pay for that”  
“I know”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. This was my story, as usual a bit dark. Wishing you all health and happiness above all. I am spending Christmas alone, on my own, since we are having a very strict lock down here. It’s been hard, but your stories are keeping me afloat. It’s been really hard for me, this lock down. Reading this epic love story of our Annes and at the same time thinking how I have ended up alone, without someone to share, to love at such difficult times. Keep your loved ones close, hug them, tell them you loved them. Even if you both struggle. You are there for the difficult times. Lets hope the year that is coming its going to be much better.


End file.
